


Mirror Mirror

by TaeDae95



Series: Shadows Of Bangtan [1]
Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mirrors, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeDae95/pseuds/TaeDae95
Summary: “Jungkook..." Hoseok whispered into the mist. "Where are you?"The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "I can't tell you, Hoseok. There everywhere, everywhere!" "Who?""The Mirrors"In which 7 superstars discover that someone has found there way into every aspect of their lives.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kim Seokjin/Kim Namjoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kim+Seokjin%2FKim+Namjoon).



It was evening somewhere in Korea, and Taehyung was running.

He had been running without aim for many hours at this point, and when the sun began to set he ducked into a alley dirtied with garbage. Sweat poured down his face and he was panting like a dog. “20 minutes.” He mumbled to himself. “20 minutes, then I go back to running.”

As the precious minutes of rest ticked by, Taehyung felt his eyes drooped lower and lower until his head fell to the ground and sleep overtook the poor soul. He was so tired, in fact, that he lay in his small alley for several hours until the sun had disappeared completely. The shadows that swamped him earlier faded into complete and utter darkness.

By the time he had woken up again, the only light came from street lamps perched far apart on the street. Yawning loudly, the young man stretched contentedly for a few moments before he noticed the fatal flaw in the area around him.

Every few feet, a small, rectangular, jade green mirror was placed. They surrounded him in every direction and unexplainably hung above his very head.

“The Mirrors. They found me.”

He didn’t exactly see The Mirrors of course, nobody could daw those criminals out of the shadows. But once again they had managed to track him down.

“This is the worst they’ve done yet.” Taehyung cursed under his breath. “Time to get out, before they take me with Hoseo-“

It was at this exact moment that the melancholic sound of footprints began echoing from seemingly every direction.

Taehyung listened in for a sliver of a second before bolting as fast as he could in what he suspected to be the opposite direction. His rest had given him energy, but jumping around the dozens of mirrors in the alley proved painstakingly difficult. When he finally had extracted himself from the alley, the footsteps sounded much closer then before and were approaching quickly.

When he did reach the street, Taehyung put his head down and ran faster then he every had until just a few days earlier. Unfortunately for him, he ran so fast that his balance failed him and he tumbled right into the feet of a passerby.

“Well, what have we here.” Said a voice that evaded any classification of age or gender. Taehyung realized with a start that the sound of footsteps had stopped. When the poor soul looked up, all he saw was a motionless figure draped in a oversized black jean jacket. Maybe this wasn’t just your average drunk street roamer like he had thought.

“I think you should come with me, buddy.”

A cold hand shot out of the layers of jacket and grasped Taehyung by his shirt collar. He tried to squirm away momentarily, but realized it was useless after a few minutes. It was over now. He had tried everything he could to avoid capture. Running, fighting, eve crime, but in the end each and everyone he had loved was captured. He would be the last one then. The final surviving member of BTS.

For when the Mirrors find you, death becomes less of a possibility and more of a fate.

***

𝘈𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘦:

 

𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴! 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘉𝘛𝘚 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘤 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵! 𝘐𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘤𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 (𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘵) 𝘪𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺. 𝘑-𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴!(2/17/19) (𝘌𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘍𝘦𝘣. 24, 2019)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Originally published on Wattpad as Mirror, Mirror


	2. The Beginning

.It was 9 AM in the business district of Seoul, and for one Jeon Jungkook that meant dance practice.

 

Running up from the corner of a familiarly mirrored room, he took center stage just as an unformed beat began to play through two large speakers. One by one, Jungkook’s bandmates filtered into the room, each new addition amplified by a new beat being added to the track. To the rest of the world, they were the biggest boy band in the world. The hotshot new group taking the world by storm.

 

But to Jungkook, they were his family.

His friends.

 

By the time everyone was present a fully formed song was

just beginning, and a muffled command from Namjoon set them all off. The 6th rotation of Intro: Torn had begun.

 

The dance ended quickly without any major injuries, although Jimin staggered through the second half of it and Jungkook felt more than a little light headed. When a new track failed to play through the speakers, Namjoon shouted “thats a wrap! Gather your things, lets go grab some breakfast before a BigHit aren't catches us not working and hauls us off somewhere.”

***

20 minutes later, all 7 members of BTS were crowded around the table of their shared apartment, talking excitedly.

 

“Ugh, why are we ALREADY recording another album!” Moaned Yoongi. “Jimin barely survived the last tour, and they forced me to drink coffee!” Yoongi sighed loudly and went back to toying with his angry red Supreme jacket and drinking something suspiciously brown and murky.Seokjin nodded in agreement. “I agree too. I’ve been attacked by fangirls, pushed to the side, and sent condoms all in the past week!”Jungkook smiled, thinking of how if felt to sort through box after box of insanely toxic fanmail. He was about to chip in when Taehyung screeched “FOOD” and silenced any other chances of conversation.

 

The food had indeed come. Various delicacies from all over Asia piled high on a humongous green trolley were presented to the men with many a flourish and bow. By the time the trolley had gone through, Hoseok was tucking into a bowl of kimchi rice and Namjoon was daintily sipping on a bowl of something uncomfortably orange. Jungkook had just finished his first bit of steak when he realized that the person who had rolled the trolley in was still there. Seeing he finally had someone’s attention, the young attendant cleared her throat quieter than anyone has thought humanely possible and started talking.

 

“Hello everyone, I hope you are all enjoying your meal. As you may have noticed, your old Chef Bouregard has decided to retire permanently. Luckily, my employer Chef Hyejin has come to take his place! Prepare for many more delicious means like the one like the you are eating now. Thank you, that is all.” With that, the lady walked out in a oddly mechanical manner. Jungkook took a moment to think about what she had said, decided she didn’t like that woman, and went back to shoving food into her mouth as fast as possible.

***

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of action for the 7 famous Koreans. Whenever they finished something, there was always another interview to be had or a song to be completed. Whenever relaxation seemed within reach, another urgent task would suddenly appear out of nowhere and the band would be herded off at once.

 

It was 10 at night before they could finally sit down and enjoy another lavish meal from Chef Heyjin. The young woman from earlier remained with them in the dining room this time, looking on from the corner with an odd sort of smile on his face. Whatever the case Jungkook didn’t like it, and he excused himself early to get some rest.

 

Jungkook had intended to catch up on a new K-Drama that night, but he found the call of sleep irresistible. With a faint yawn, he pulled the covers over his head and fell promptly asleep.

 

That night, Jungkook dreamt he was running through a multi-colored maze. Every time he was about the rest the end, another wall would block his path and he would start all over again. Eventually the maze did reach its end, but all he found outside of it was another enigma. At the edge of the maze stood the young woman who had served them food earlier that day. Beside her was a toothy old man who Jungkook recognized as Chef Bouregard. The young woman opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Chef Bouregard began screaming in the voice of a much younger man. The sound appeared to break some subconscious spell, and the frightening image quickly faded away. A moment later he was plummeting through cold back air, cartons to meet a bloody demise.

 

With what felt like a resounding bang, Jungkook was teleported back to the real world. He was sweating heavily, and when he looked groggily around his room he saw everything in blurry outcropping. “Wow, that was cranky.” He muttered to himself. “I can almost still hear that scream back there..”

 

It was at that exact moment he realized that a young man really WAS still screaming. It was faint, but the sound was still there.

 

Jumping frantically out of bed, Jungkook desperately tried to pinpoint the location of the noise. Finding it to be coming from his bedside drawer, he blindly scrambled over to its edge and flung it open to find the source of the terrible sound.

 

His phone. Hoseok has triggered some kind of alert. On his iPhone. At 2 in the morning. “GUYZZ, COMEUP TO MY ROOM NOW!!!” It read in big sparkly letters.

 

Sigh

 

Jungkook’s memories came flooding back to him. Yes, he did remember Namjoon talking about such an alarm a few months ago. “You know, if any of us ever get in trouble.” He had explained meekly.

 

After letting out a groan that could’ve been mistaken as a lions roar, Jungkook smacked himself in the head for being so stupid and run out into the hallway to see what the hell Hoseok wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Orignally Written In October of 2018 as a oneshot


	3. The First Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself, this one goes south fast...

It was late, and Taehyung was sleeping.

He was having on of those nice, relaxing sleeps where you aren’t having any dreams and seem to be floating in a happy little sleep soup. Taehyung liked soup.

He did not, however, like being shaken awake by Hoseok.

“TAETAETAETAETAE!” Hoseok practically screamed into his ear. “WAKE UP! I’ve almost got my surprise open!”

Taehyung looked sideways, and seeing that 4 other BTS members had been herded in the room, asked “What is up with him?”

“He just had a bag full of energy shots from Starbucks” whispered Namjoon sadly. “There’s no reasoning with him now.” Taehyung wisely chose to back further away from his hyper bandmate.

At that moment Jungkook stumbled into the room, eyes blurred by sleep. Everyone backed further against the wall, Yoongi even whimpered. They all knew too well, a sleepy Jungkook was a DANGEROUS Jungkook.

“Hoseok, you better have a very good reason for waking me up or you won’t be waking up ever again.”

“Ok, ok bro!” Said Hoseok. He clicked a couple more buttons on his computer, and apparently satisfied, he turned around the everyone else. “Prepare to be amazed! This monitor here could have all our problems have been solved for us!!”

At first the computer screen did not seem very impressive. It appeared to show the YouTube channel of an ARMY names BTSmirrorBTS, with a old 2016 picture of the group making their background. 500 subscribers, catchy name, it seemed pretty basic.“Hoseok, wh-“ Namjoon cut himself off when he realized what the big catch was.

The account had exactly 11 videos uploaded, with each one having a title like “BTS NEW ALBUM - “ and then the title of a song.

None of the songs had been released. They were all from the album they just started recording last week.

“Hoseok...” whispered Seokjin shakily. “This is bad. Really bad.”

“Why? Now we don’t have to go through all the press mumbo jumbo, our album can just come out early, with no stress for us!”

Yoongi put his arm on Hoseok’s shoulder. “No Hope, thats now what’s gonna happen. This will spiral out of control, I can feel it. Think about it, were on top of the world right now, and everyone wants to knock us down. One leak like this and our career could be ruined!”

A flash of realization passed across Hoseok’s face. “Well.” He said simply.

Namjoon chose this moment to take the lead. “All right, lets look a little further” He took a good look at the screen and started taking notes on a scrap piece of paper.

“Ok, so the video’s were only posted a few hours ago, and none of them have more than 4500 views. The covers aren’t completed...” he paused and turned one of the video’s on. “... and the sound quality sound off too. Almost... far away and garbled. But it’s definitely out stuff.”

“I just found it all about a half hour ago.” Hoseok offered.

Namjoon thought a little longer, rhythmically drumming his fingers on the large brown table. “Alright, lets just tell BigHit about this, they have enough connections to get it flagged quick.”

Everyone nodded and mumbled their assent, but there was still a lot of anxiety in the air when they all left Hoseok to his room and went back to sleep.

***

The next day, Hoseok reported that the channel had disappeared a few hours after BigHit had heard about it. “The video’s kept going up in views until about 20K, then the channel just disappeared.” He explained with frantic gestures.

Everyone nodded their relief and went back to eating more delicious chow from Chef Hyejin. Everyone had noticed the definite climb in quality since the new chef had arrived.

The rest of the day passed without any unusual happenings. Another interview, more recording sessions, a 2nd interview in the evening. Once again, the septuplet returned home with no energy and more low spirits. Even Hoseok kept to himself and sipped his sprite thoughtfully.

The sun set, and every member went back to their rooms, save Jungkook. His leg was hurting, and he didn’t feel like suffering alone. So after a little dawdling just to make his case sound legitimate, he started off towards Taehyung’s room. Of all the member, Tae was the one he had always placed the most trust in.

On and on he half-limped until he reached Tae’s door. He had painted it an artful black after his favorite color. His door was closed, and no noise came from the inside. Nevertheless, this did not take Jungkook off guard. He rehearsed his “I’m in pain” lines one more time under his breath and ambled in.

“Hey Tae, can I just-“

Jungkook stopped cold.

It wasn’t anything about the room. Everything looked pretty normal, save the TV being dragged a bit closer to the center of the room.

What was wrong was what was lying sprawled on the ground face flat.

What was wrong was little it was moving.

But was was most wrong of all way who was subject to all these unpleasant situations.

“Taehyung!” Jungkook screeched, and he dropped to the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Three (or maybe four idk)

15 minutes earlier...

It was the end of another day, and Taehyung has had enough.

 

Last nights’ stress had given him only a few hours of sleep, and the exhaustion was hitting him hard. All he really wanted was the hit the sack, but a little voice in the back of his head told him Jungkook might come around tonight. So he decided regretfully to keep his eyes open for a bit.

 

Taehyung went through his door. He didn’t notice that it was already open.

 

Yawning, he flung himself onto his head. It took him about 5 minutes to notice that there was something very strange laying next to him.

 

Instinctively he backed away. BigHit had hammered into their heads time and time again; never open anything suspicions in case it turned out to be a bomb. Once he was a safe distance away, he took a closer look at the thing.

 

It was a small, elegant box, topped with a large red bow and covered in blue wrapping paper. It gave off a reflective glow that stung Taehyung’s eyes. There was nothing sinister about it in the slightest, and the card labeled “V” that dangled from its top was in a handwriting he faintly recognized from somewhere.

 

Suddenly Taehyung realized what was happening. It was all a trick for V Live! They were probably filming him at this very moment! In that case, Tae put on his best army-killing smile and went to open the box.

 

He picked it up from the sides (it was heavier than he expected) and lifted off the top. Tae had expected it to be a confetti bomb, a box of fanmail, or maybe even some cake. Instead, the top of the box was covered by a unassuming grey rimmed mirror.

 

“This is cracky.” He whispered to himself so the microphone’s wouldn’t hear him. Taehyung looked at himself in the mirror briefly. His hair and makeup were still intact, he wouldn’t be embarrassing himself at all for the viewers, thats for sure.

 

With that, he pried the mirror away to reveal the bottom of the present. The mirror came out easily, the below it, wrapped in more pink paper was a unlabeled VHS tape.

 

Now THIS was a little bit weird. Taehyung remembered back a few months ago when he had purchased a revamped VHS player in London on tour. None of the other members had bought one, and he didn’t remember even telling BigHit about his purchase. Maybe this wasn’t what he thought it was...

 

Nonsense. BigHit had security literally all around the apartment. He’d just play the tape and get this stupid project over with.

 

Grunting a bit, he bent down and grabbed the little VHS player out from his closet and brought it right in front of his bed. Grabbing a bag of chips that he had sponsors from, Taehyung inserted the little tape into the system and waited for it to rewind and reload.

 

That was his first mistake.

 

All at once, the TV started playing a very scratched up, over-uploaded version of some cartoon character saying “Mirror, Mirror, on the wall...” Taehyung recognized that phrase from somewhere as well, it was biting at the back of his head. He shifted uneasily on his bed.

 

The main body of the video began playing. The screen stayed black, but a heavily autotuned voice shot out of the speakers.

 

“Yesterday, you disabled my channel. This is your only warning. Don’t interfere or we won’t deal kindly with you.”

 

All too late the reality of what was happening dawned on Tae. “No!” He spoke, and jumped up to turn off the screen. Before he had even made it halfway, the screen came to life for the first time. It played a extremely fast sequence of flashing green lights, with yellow underlining the whole thing. It would have been enough to make anyone uncomfortable, but for Taehyung, it triggered something hidden deep inside his head, something he had tried to keep hidden for years.

 

With a sharp gasp, Taehyung collapsed onto the floor, eyes closed. The program on the television abruptly cut off, and all became eerily empty quiet. The whole sequence of events had taken 5 minutes, yet it had altered the course of BTS’ career forever.

 

A few minutes later, Jungkook walked through the door and the trouble began.

 

 

𝘈𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘦: 

𝘞𝘰𝘸, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 2 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘱𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴! 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 😂 . 𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘴𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 3. 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘢 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦...

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘈𝘙𝘔𝘠,

\- 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘈𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 (4/9/19)


End file.
